Slaughterhouse (Side Story 2): Visions
by enderdez45
Summary: In this story, we look at some of the more terrifying and impactful nightmares Class 1-A endured at the hands of Kanto Hayami. READING SLAUGHTERHOUSE: A MHA FANFIC IS REQUIRED TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. Rated M for descriptions of violence and gore in dreams.
1. Midoriya

**This story takes place during Kanto Hayami's attack on U.A. It will consist of short chapters describing some of the more terrifying nightmares he gave the students and teachers. This does not contribute to the story in any way, and it's just something I wanted to write for fun while I begin drafting Slaughterhouse: New Mission.**

* * *

Slaughterhouse: Visions

_Enderdez45_

Midoriya

Midoriya tried to fan the smoke away from him, but he immediately felt lightheaded. His vision faded, then suddenly sharpened. He looked around, and gasped.

He was there on the rooftop where All Might had revealed his secret to him. He looked down and saw his middle school uniform. Midoriya heard a grunt and looked up, gasping at what he saw. All Might was there, just as he remembered him, in his muscle form. Midoriya took a step back as All Might took a step towards him, a furious glint in his eyes. He was about to say something, but All Might spoke first. "You will never be a hero, Young Midoriya."

"W-what?" he stammered. "B-but you-"

"SILENCE!" All Might roared. Midoriya froze, terror gripping his heart. "You have caused a villain to escape from me. I can only assume you are working with him." All Might glared down upon him. "You will regret that." Suddenly All Might swung his fist, and Midoriya screamed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he gasped. He was at his house, sitting on the couch. Looking around in shock and confusion, he heard screaming from the TV. He turned to it and froze. On the screen, All Might was laying collapsed on the ground, his true form revealed to the world. He tried to push himself up, but a dark boot slammed down on the back of his head. Midoriya felt his heart freeze as the camera panned up to reveal All For One standing above him, laughing in victory. All For One looked at the camera, and reached behind his head. He started removing the mask, and as it came off, Midoriya screamed.

Instead of All For One's disfigured head, Midoriya saw his own face, scarred and battered, but very much his own. All For One/Midoriya laughed, a deep, echoing laugh, then suddenly appeared much closer, his face taking up the entire image, and a piercing scream rang in Midoriya's ears. He watched, frozen in terror, as the All For One/Midoriya monster reached through the TV, its arm clawing its way into Midoriya's house. He screamed, and the arm paused for a second before shooting forth with blinding speed at his face.

Midoriya woke in the gym, screaming. He started hyperventilating as he looked around. Everyone in his class was tied up in a big circle, black smoke trailing from their eyes as they screamed and thrashed at horrors only they could see. He whipped his head around, trying to take in the situation as more of his classmates started to wake up. They were all terrified by what they had seen, and began to panic and struggle against their bonds.

"I would stop that if I were you," the tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."


	2. Jiro

Jiro

Jiro coughed as the thick smoke filled her vision. She slammed her earphone jacks into the ground, and was about to send a powerful shockwave towards the villain when she felt a weight slam into the back of her head, and she collapsed.

When she came to, she was tied in a circle with the other students, the smoke swirling around them. She tried to flex her arms, but realized they were encased with a police-grade Quirk-nullifying restraint. She felt the person next to her thrashing, and looked over. It was Sero, and he had his eyes clenched shut, his mouth open in a silent scream. As she tried to wake him, she saw the rest of her friends were in a similar situation. She tried to get Sero's attention again, but froze as a horrifying thought entered her mind.

_He's screaming, right? Why don't I hear him? Why is everyone quiet, even though they're also freaking out?_Her face went white, and her eyes shrank. _I can't hear any of them. I can't hear anyone. I can't hear anything! I'm deaf!_She began hyperventilating, panic growing faster as she realized she couldn't even hear her own breathing. She screamed, but heard nothing. As tears flowed down her face, she suddenly became aware of a dull ringing sound. She struggled to hear it, and it began to form into sound. The sound grew louder, and she could make it out to be her friends screaming and the villain laughing. It grew louder, until it was painful to her ears, but it didn't stop. It grew louder and louder, a sharp stinging pain shooting through her brain. As it grew to the point where she was about to pass out, the sound went away, and she could hear her classmates panting, no longer hurting her ears. She started to struggle against her bonds, but froze as an evil voice spoke up.

"I would stop that if I were you," the tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."


	3. Todoroki

Todoroki

Todoroki quickly tried to throw up an ice wall between the class and the smoke, but nothing happened. He stared at his hand in confusion, then felt a massive impact on the back of his head. He flew forwards, landing on the tatami mat. _Wait, what?_He thought, as he struggled to get up. Someone kicked his side, and he flew across the room again, landing in front of a mirror. He groggily looked up, and gasped as he saw his five-year-old self staring back at him. Pounding footsteps came from behind him, and he shakily turned around, freezing in terror as he saw Endeavor stomping towards him, hatred in his eyes.

"It was supposed to be you!" Endeavor screamed, stomping closer. Todoroki tried to scramble away, but Endeavor caught his leg and threw him. He slammed through a wall and coughed as Endeavor stepped over him. "You were supposed to be the one to surpass me!" Endeavor screamed at him. "And you turn out to be Quirkless?!" Shoto gasped and looked at his hands. He tried to produce some ice, even some fire, but nothing happened. He felt the foot connect with his face, and he tumbled down the hallway.

"STOP! STOP IT!" he heard a woman's voice scream. He shakily looked up to see his mother trying to hold back his father. She pleaded with him, struggling, until Endeavor, hatred on his face, slammed his fist into her face, knocking her to the floor. As Shoto screamed, he continued beating her, blood pooling across the floor. Shoto rushed to his mother, but was punched in the gut by Endeavor. He collapsed, and coughed up blood. He heard his father stand up, and weakly rolled onto his side, looking at his father from one eye, horror on his face. He screamed as Endeavor raised his boot and swung it down, crashing into his face.

He screamed and came to. He looked around wildly, panting, and saw several of his classmates beginning to stir. He was tied up with the same restraints the police use on especially dangerous criminals, and he tried to summon his flames, his face starting to steam, until he heard a deep, booming voice.

"I would stop that if I were you," the tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."


	4. Uraraka

Uraraka

Uraraka tried to float away as the smoke swirled towards her, but a shot rang out, and a bullet broke through her helmet. She instantly felt nauseous and released her Quirk, drifting off to sleep as she fell to the ground. She groggily struggled to wake herself, but couldn't open her eyes. She heard voices; _My parents?_she thought. She struggled to move, but nothing happened. The voices grew clearer, and she strained her ears to hear them clearer.

"I can't do this anymore honey", she heard her father say, voice full of pain.

"Please don't say that! We can still make it work!" her mother pleaded.

"We have no money, my business is done for, we're living in Hell for God's sake! What else can we do?!"

"I-I don't know, sweetie. It would destroy her."

"You think I don't know that? You think it wouldn't hurt me just as bad to tell her?"

Her mother sighed. "Alright, let's go. It's time."

Uraraka heard footsteps approach her, and a gentle hand stroked her face. "Ochaco, wake up honey," her father whispered. She slowly managed to open her eyes, and saw her parents kneeling by her childhood bed. _Wait, what? What's going on?_she thought. Her father wiped his eyes. "Ochaco, your mother and I have been talking. There's something we need to tell you."

"W-what's wrong, daddy?" she heard herself say, voice squeaky like when she was a child. Her father blinked away a few tears, then hugged her and pulled her close.

"You are going to stay with some people for a little while, Ochaco. We're going to put you in a safe place while mommy and daddy try to find jobs." Uraraka felt tears welling up, hot against her cold cheeks. "We'll always be with you, sweetie." Her father choked out. Uraraka tried to squeeze him tighter, but suddenly she didn't feel him. She looked up and saw that she wasn't in her childhood home anymore; instead, there were cinderblock walls, with small windows high above the ground. She felt someone grab her arm, and she turned to see an older woman gripping her, cold, impassionate eyes staring back at her. She screamed and tried to pull away, and saw her parents walking out the door of the building.

"Daddy!" she screamed, but he didn't stop. She felt tears flooding down her face as she struggled against the woman's grip, then was violently yanked back, her head slamming into the wall behind her. She looked at the doorway, head swimming. She reached out, trying to hold on. "Don't leave me! Come back!" she screamed, pleading. Her parents didn't even turn to look at her, they just opened the doors and walked out into the light.

She suddenly woke up, sobbing hysterically. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. She felt something restraining her arms, and she began struggling against them. She heard her classmates screaming around her, and that only served to freak her out even more. She began violently tugging on her restraints, but stopped as she heard a deep, evil laugh. Ice gripped her heart as she slowly turned her head to look at the source of the laugh.

"I would stop that if I were you," the tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."


	5. Iida

Iida

Iida reacted quickly to the smoke, sprinting off to the side of the gym. He saw several gunmen raise their guns at him, and he spun on one heel, dashing in the opposite direction. He glanced behind him, seeing the gunmen chasing him. He dodged a few shots from them, then glanced back up as a jagged blade slammed into the ground in front of him. He stumbled and fell, slamming into the ground. He groaned and tried to stand, but a knife slammed into his shoulder. He screamed in agony, the grit of the alleyway sticking to his sweat. _Alleyway? _he thought. _What am I doing here? I was just in Gym Gamma! _He heard a sickeningly familiar laugh, and he turned his eye to see the source. His heart froze as he saw his brother Tensei stuck against a wall, a katana piercing his gut. A shadowy figure held the end of the blade, a bloody grin plastered on its face. It stepped forwards into the light, and Iida screamed as he saw the figure's face clearly: Stain.

Stain grinned at him and stuck out his long, rough tongue, running it over a bloody knife he held. Iida felt his entire body freeze, and Stain laughed at him. "What are you doing back here, you fake?" he asked, taunting the young hero. He ripped the katana out of Tensei, who collapsed, choking on his own blood. Stain approached Iida and knelt in front of him, puling the knife out of his arm. "I thought you would have learned from the last time we met," he said, and suddenly slammed his knife through the back of Iida's knee. He screamed in agony, and Stain kicked him in the face, his spiked metal boots tearing through Iida's cheek. "You aren't a real hero, child." Stain grimaced, and kicked him again. "You're no better than the villains you dream of fighting. You're no better than you consider me to be." Stain suddenly whirled around and threw his sword, slicing through Tensei's arm as he tried to pull himself up.

"Tensei!" Iida screamed. His brother collapsed, blood flowing from his arm. Stain knelt in front of Iida and punched him in the face.

"You talk too much," he said, and pulled out a knife from his belt. "Let's fix that." He grabbed Iida's jaw and wrenched it open. A sickening crunch was heard, and Iida screamed in agony as Stain slammed the blade into his tongue. As he lay bleeding, Stain pulled his sword out of Tensei, who had stopped moving, and walked around behind Iida. "I won't kill you," he told him as he raised the katana above his head. "But I'll make you wish I had." He swung the blade down, and Iida felt it tear through his knees. The blade clanged off of the ground, and Stain walked back around in front of him. He held out his arms and dropped two objects in front of Iida. He squinted at them, vision going fuzzy, and saw what they were: his legs. He looked up as Stain pulled the knife out of his mouth, and saw Stain raise it high into the air and swing it down at his eye.

Iida screamed and woke up, panting. He felt someone next to him struggle and scream, and he slowly came to his senses. He felt something metallic binding his arms and legs. _My legs! It was a dream!_he thought, and tried to move when he heard a sickening laugh pierce his ears. He whipped his head around and saw a man in a dark suit, smoke flowing from his hands.

"I would stop that if I were you," the tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."


	6. Bakugo

Bakugo

Bakugo immediately blasted forwards, aiming for the head villain. He skillfully dodged several gunshots and yelled as he thrust his hand towards the villain. The villain smirked and leapt to the side. Bakugo landed and immediately aimed an AP Shot at the villain, but nothing happened. He looked at his hands in confusion, then gasped as he saw that his hands were small, like a child's. He heard voices around him, and looked around in shock. He was in his kindergarten classroom, all of his old classmates surrounding him. He whirled around, trying to process what he was seeing, when he heard something that froze his blood.

"I heard it's called being 'Quirkless'". He slowly turned to stare at the child who spoke, and began to hear other voices join in.

"Bakugo really doesn't have a Quirk? That's too bad."

"Isn't that really rare? To not have a Quirk?"

His head swam as he tried to understand what was happening. _Is this real? _he thought. _No, I have a Quirk! I… _he tried to produce an explosion, but nothing happened. _Okay, maybe that villain did something to me, _he thought as panic began to build up inside him.

"Wow, Midoriya, that Quirk is awesome!" a voice said behind him. Bakugo froze and slowly turned around. A young Midoriya stood in the middle of a crowd of children, staring at his hands in amazement. Bakugo gasped as he saw tiny explosions bursting from his palms. _T-that damn Deku has MY Quirk?! What the fuck is happening? _He began hyperventilating, and clenched his eyes shut. He heard different voices surrounding him, and he cautiously opened one eye. Both of his eyes flew open as he realized he was now in his middle school classroom. He froze, paralyzed in shock, until he heard his teacher speak.

"Class, I don't know if you are aware, but we have a very special student here!" His teacher smiled and gestured to the back of the classroom. "One of our very own has been accepted to U.A. Academy!" Bakugo slowly turned in his seat, eyes wide. Midoriya was sitting behind him, leaning back in his chair. A smug look was on his face, and Bakugo recoiled as he recognized the look: he himself had stared at Deku with that exact look, every time he proved himself to be stronger. That gaze was now aimed directly at him, and Bakugo wilted under it. Midoriya laughed at him, and the world began to swim. Bakugo clenched his eyes shut as a piercing yell filled his head, and his eyes flew open as he realized the yell was coming from him. He was trapped in the sludge villain, unable to move. He frantically tried to escape, but his body wouldn't move. Suddenly, the villain flinched as an explosion burst next to its face. Bakugo strained his neck, trying to look for the source, and suddenly the villain released him, sending him collapsing to the floor. Bakugo coughed and choked, a familiar pair of red sneakers filling his vision. He slowly looked up, and saw Midoriya standing triumphantly over the defeated villain, hands smoking. The crowd surrounding them was cheering, and Midoriya turned to look at Bakugo, disdain in his eyes.

"Why is it always you that ends up in trouble?" he asked. Bakugo shrank back as Midoriya stepped towards him, glaring. "Why are you so useless? You're nothing." Bakugo scrambled back and ran, pushing through the crowd as Midoriya blasted after him. "You can never escape me, Bakugo! You Quirkless loser!" Midoriya shouted. Bakugo heard the crowd begin to laugh and jeer at him.

"Quirkless! Quirkless! Quirkless!" the voices chanted. Bakugo collapsed and held his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the voices, but they grew louder. His vision swam and faded black, as Midoriya's face filled his consciousness.

"QUIRKLESS!" Midoriya yelled, and Bakugo screamed, clenching his head.

He woke up, screaming. His hands had been bound with some sort of metallic clamps, and he couldn't produce any explosions. He began struggling, jerking violently against his restraints, hearing his classmates screaming in horror and struggling near him. A piercing laugh filled the room, and Bakugo froze in terror. The main villain was standing in front of him, smoke swirling around him.

"I would stop that if I were you," the tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."


	7. Aizawa

Aizawa

Aizawa's eyes blazed red as he grabbed his capture weapons. Suddenly, smoke filled his vision, and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to fan it away. He smelled burning, and squinted through the smoke. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar blue glow, and trees surrounding him. _No…_his mind swam as he heard screaming through the trees. He raced towards the voices, and burst out into a clearing.

He was in the Beast's Forest, at the summer training camp. He gasped as he saw the villains Magne and Spinner standing triumphantly over the heroes. Pixie-bob and Tiger were both collapsed under a massive steel beam, blood pouring from their faces. Mandalay was on her back, a terrified scream frozen on her face as a massive sword made of dozens of swords was sticking out of her stomach. Aizawa felt his blood freeze, and he whipped his head around. He saw more villains coming out of the trees, dragging bodies behind them. He swiftly ducked behind a tree as the villains approached.

"Mister, how many did you get?" Dabi asked. A man in an orange coat and top hat answered him.

"Well, I know how you said to kill as many as we could, so I shrunk some heads." He laughed, and threw several marbles onto the ground. Aizawa clamped his hand over his mouth as the marbles burst open, and Tokoyami, Shoji, and Todoroki's heads rolled out, horrified expressions stuck on their faces. Dabi smirked, and motioned behind him. The scorched, charred bodies of Ojiro, Iida, Koji, Aoyama, and Mineta lay behind him. He chuckled.

"The tiny one's hair things burst like popcorn." Twice walked up to him, having an argument with himself. Dabi glanced over at him. "Twice, where's Mustard and the others?" Twice looked up and pointed out into the trees.

"Mustard is somewhere out there. He got like twenty kids with his gas! I think he made it really toxic, so they should all be dead." Dabi nodded, and turned as he heard rustling behind him. Toga came skipping out of the bushes, vials full of blood around her neck.

"Hiiii! I'm so excited! I made some friends, and they weren't bleeding enough, so I made them perfect!" she exclaimed, hugging herself.

"Toga," Dabi asked, "how many did you get?" She smiled.

"There was the floaty girl and the frog! They looked so cute and pretty with their throats cut open! I wish I could have brought them with me, though," she said, pouting. Moonfish stumbled out of the woods, blood dripping from his jaw. "Hey Moonie!" Toga called, waving. "Did you get them?"

"I got to the base like I was supposed to," he moaned. "I followed the mission, but there was so much beautiful flesh there, and I was so hungry. The pink one was really loud, too. You would have like her, Toga. Also the big guy. He was so full of blood, he looked like a tick when I stuck him." Toga laughed, jumping around giddily. Aizawa cowered behind the tree, sweat dripping down his forehead. He heard a loud crash, and shakily looked around the tree into the clearing. Muscular was standing in a cloud of dust, panting, a grin on his face.

"This little shit was tough!" he exclaimed. "He hurt himself more than I hurt him, but he just would not stop!" Aizawa felt his heart freeze. Muscular leaned down and picked something up. Aizawa gasped as Midoriya's broken, lifeless body hung from his massive hand. "He wouldn't shut up about protecting that little kid. I finally managed to crush this son of a bitch, but I made sure to tear that little water brat in half first, just so I could rub it in."

Mister Compress spoke up. "Well, I got that Bakugo kid here. Shall we go?" A purple warp gate opened in front of him, and he chuckled. "Perfect timing." The villains filed into the gate, Dabi going last. Before he entered the portal, he turned and locked eyes with Aizawa. He grinned and winked, before walking forwards and disappearing. Aizawa shakily stood up and made his way over to the clearing. He stared at all the bodies in horror, then heard a cough behind him.

He whirled around, and Midoriya choked, coughing up blood. Aizawa rushed to him and knelt down. Midoriya's eyes fluttered, and Aizawa saw they were unfocused and dull. Blood squirted out of a gaping hole in his side, and as Midoriya choked, the flow slowly tapered off until it was just a drip. Midoriya's eyes landed on his, and Aizawa saw a glimmer of recognition in them before they faded out. He sank back, shock coursing through him, before a single tear slipped from his eye and hit the ground.

He suddenly woke as a gun butt slammed into the back of his head. Rough hands forced him down on his knees and bound his arms behind him. He heard a gun rack behind him and a barrel press against the back of his head. He saw a villain standing before the students, who were bound in a circle, screaming in terror. He looked around frantically, trying to find an escape plan, but a booming laugh cut him off.

"I would stop that if I were you," a tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."

* * *

**And with that, the final side story to **

**Slaughterhouse: a MHA fanfic is complete. **

**Look for the first chapter of Slaughterhouse: New Mission,**

**coming soon!**


End file.
